Vision du Great Spirit: San no Hana
by FireThalie
Summary: San no Hana: les trois fleurs. Rejetées pour leurs taches noires, elles ont suivi une étoile. C'est l'histoire de trois Shamanes, l'enfance des Hanagumi...
1. Prologue: Vision du Great Spirit

Bon et si je changeait de sujet de fic? Saiyuki ça stagne un peu... Et puis C'est quand même un comble que je ne fasse pas de fanfic sur mon manga préféré!

Bienvenue sur le premier volet des visions du Great Spirit! Ici pas de yaoi Hao/Yoh (nest-ce pas sam?), pas de shaman fight, quoi donc? L'histoire de persos dont on ne parle presque jamais et qui pourtant sont fort sympathiques :)

Si vous avez des propositions, si un figurant de Shaman king vous intrigue, laissez une petite review ;)

Disclaimer: Les personnages principaux sont empruntés à Hiroyuki Takei. Les autres, ainsi que l'histoire, sont de moi!

Bonne lecture!

**San no Hana**

Prologue : Vision du Great Spirit

_Le lieu sacré des étoiles…_

_À la source de toutes les âmes de cette Terre…_

_La mémoire de notre terre sur 5,6 milliards d'années…_

…

_Un champ de fleurs multicolore s'étend à l'infini. La brise fait trembler les plus faibles, ondoyer les plus grandes._

_Là-bas, une tache sombre._

_Les plantes se font plus rares, le sol devient nu. Il y a un cercle de ronces._

_La nature semble avoir édifié une prison. Les herbes s'en écartent._

_Qu'y a-t-il en cet endroit pour que la Terre le rejette ?_

_Passée la barrière de piquants, il n'y a qu'une zone plongée dans l'ombre. Au centre, toute fois, trois fleurs semblent se serrer les unes contre les autres._

_L'une élève majestueusement sa fine silhouette plus haut que les deux autres. Ses pétales bleus s'ouvrent en pentacle dans la brume qui surnage. Elle oscille, sa tige effilée peine à rester droite._

_Un lys noir lui tourne le dos. Il courbe l'échine. Il lui arrive de se redresser brusquement et son pistil crache du pollen doré. Puis la fleur se referme et retombe, appuyée sur ses feuilles comme une tête cachée dans ses mains._

_La plus petite des trois se balance au grès des courants d'air qui filtrent à travers les ronces. Elle danse. Ses pétales oranges désordonnés s'agitent comme un feu follet ; quelques uns sont déchirés…_

_Isolées à cause de leur différence… Les pâquerettes ont peur de leurs tiges tachetées de sombre._

_Comment font-elles pour survivre dans leur coin désolé ?_

_Une étoile veille sur elles, remplace le soleil et empêche les ronces de les comprimer grâce à sa lumière puissante._

_… _

_La chasse aux sorcières n'appartient peut-être pas au passé…_

_— _


	2. Baby Pumpkin

c'est partiiii

Alors pti blabla de début de chapitre: j'ai pleuré en écrivant le début et j'étais morte de rire en écrivant la suite! Ma béta-lectrice avait une face aussi expressive qu'un mur en le lisant... Donc laissez une review pour me dire votre réaction :)

Bonne lecture!

(bisous à mes 2 premières revieweuses, ça m'a motivée!)

Chapitre 1 : Baby Pumpkin

Des enfants jouaient au ballon dans un champ en bordure de forêt. Il faisait beau, ni trop chaud, ni trop froid, le temps idéal. On riait beaucoup, s'étalait dans l'herbe douce, courait en piétinant les pissenlits. Mais soudain, un tir de travers et le ballon se coinça dans les branches d'un arbre. Le plus grand, du haut de ses huit ans, sautait en tendant les bras sans parvenir à effleurer la branche.

« - Attends, je vais t'aider… »

Une petite fille aux cheveux oranges était apparue de derrière un buisson. Elle devait avoir six ans. Ses yeux violets pétillants déclenchèrent une vague de murmures entre les enfants, la plus jeune se cacha derrière son grand frère.

Elle s'approcha de l'arbre tenant fermement un petit balais dans ses mains pleines de terre.

« - Jack… »

Les feuilles s'agitèrent violemment et le ballon tomba dans ses bras. Elle se tourna pour le rendre. Son sourire se transforma en étonnement.

Les autres étaient figés, la terreur peinte sur leur visage. La plus petite fille se mit à pleurer et tous s'enfuirent, oubliant leur ballon…

« - Eh ? vous voulez plus jouer… ? »

Sa voix fluette mourut emportée par le vent.

Elle jeta au loin le ballon et courut dans la forêt. Un gros chêne lui offrit refuge. Elle se laissa tomber en boule entre les racines noueuses, la tête enfouie dans les genoux, le petit balais de paille serré contre sa poitrine. Elle oscillait d'avant en arrière frénétiquement.

Un fantôme flotta jusqu'à elle. Sa figure creusée dans une citrouille se pencha sur sa cape noire.

« - Jack, hoqueta la petite fille, pourquoi personne veut jouer avec moi ? Pourquoi ils ont eu peur ? Je voulais juste les aider ! »

Ses larmes redoublèrent. Jack sautillait dans les airs autour d'elle, la regardant à l'envers quelque fois.

Elle sourit entre deux sanglots.

« - Heureusement que t'es là. »

Ses poings minuscules frottèrent ses paupières. Une voix se fraya un chemin à travers les bois.

« - Mathilda ! »

Mathilda se leva d'un coup.

« - Tu dis rien à grand-mère ! Elle va encore me gronder… »

Elle fit signe de se taire à la citrouille volante et trottina vers une éclaircie.

…

Le soleil se coucherait bientôt, sa lumière teignait les pierres de doré. Mathilda gravit en deux bonds les trois marches de la cour. Un jour, elle y arriverait en un seul saut. Elle ramassa son seau et sa truelle dans le jardin à citrouilles et clopina vers le vieux manoir. Elle rinça ses outils en faisant gicler de l'eau partout puis entra.

Un chat noir l'accueillit d'un miaulement, confortablement installé sur une commode du vestibule. La petite fille passa, le chat l'interpella.

« - Mêêaaow, t'as les yeux rouges p'tite sorcière… »

Elle se raidit et tendit le cou vers un miroir un peu trop haut pour elle.

« - Mathilda tu es là ? »

« - Oui, je vais me laver les mains, cria-t-elle avant de s'adresser au chat. Chut Cadabra! »

Elle se dépêcha. Grand-mère n'aime pas attendre quand elle a faim.

Elle gravit une chaise de la salle à manger et posa son balais à ses côtés. Jack s'assit sur le lustre de fer.

La soupe à l'ortie tiède arriva. Mathilda fit claquer sa langue.

Grand-mère remarqua un air trop méditatif chez sa petite fille qui lui tendait l'assiette.

« - Où est-ce que tu as été traîner encore ? »

Zut ! Grand-mère était trop perspicace…

« - Grand ma', pourquoi j'ai pas le droit d'aller chez les autres enfants ?

_- _Je t'ai déjà expliqué…

_- _Mais pourquoi ? Je suis gentille, je fais pas de bêtises !

_- _Tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs devant d'autres enfants ?

_- _Jack a juste agité les branches pour faire tomber le ballon…

_- _Mathilda !

_- _Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait ? Je voulais juste les aider ! Ils sont tous partis en courant ! »

Elle plongea furieusement la cuillère dans l'assiette.

« - Je te l'ai déjà dit… Ils ne voient pas les esprits et leurs parents leur racontent des histoires pleines de méchantes sorcières…

_- _Mais c'est bête. J'suis pas une sorcière, j'suis une shamane ! et pi j'suis gentille… »

Elle porta la grosse cuillère à sa bouche en levant le coude très haut. La moitié du contenu coula sur la serviette.

« - Il ne font pas la différence, soupira grand-mère… Applique-toi quand tu manges. Essaye de comprendre : si je ne veux pas que tu te ballade chez les autres gens, c'est pour qu'ils ne te rendent pas triste. Tu me promets de ne plus jamais utiliser tes pouvoirs devant des inconnus ? »

Mathilda avait abandonné la cuillère et buvait directement à l'assiette, ce qui n'était pas pour plaire à la nappe de dentelle… Elle reposa brusquement l'assiette et appuya son menton dans ses mains.

« - C'est pas juste ! Je m'ennuie moi ! »

Les rides de grand-mère se décuplèrent en un sourire chaleureux.

« - Courage ! Dans trois semaines tu aura six ans… Je pourrais t'apprendre à faire voler ton balais.

_- _Ouiiiiii ! »

La fillette leva les bras au ciel, l'eau de son verre vint diluer les taches de soupe. Grand-mère leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Mais en attendant va prendre ton bain ! Je n'apprends rien aux petites filles toutes sales. »

Mathilda empoigna son balais et se rua vers les escaliers, suivie de Jack.

« - Et ne cours pas dans les escaliers avec ton balais tu va…

BLONG !

_- _…te faire mal.

_-_ Ça vaaaaaa ! »

Cadabra eut un rire miaulant en sautant sur la table.

_« -_ Elle incontrôlable…

_- _Mélinda…

_- _J'ai de la peine à la garder cloîtrée ici. Quand notre famille a déménagé en Angleterre, je pensais que nous serions mieux acceptés… Mais c'est partout la même chose.

_- _La chasse aux sorcières est passée…

_- _Mais nos semblables sont quand même rejetés… »

Jack tournait les robinets de la baignoire pendant que Mathida se battait avec une brindille cruelle coincée dans ses cheveux en pétards.

L'ennemi vaincu, elle entreprit de frotter le savon sur son épaule, tout en regardant la photo accrochée au mur.

Un homme aux yeux violets et une femme aux cheveux oranges souriaient, un bébé mordillant consciencieusement une amulette dans les bras.

« - Grand-mère dit que si je deviens très forte je pourrais les voir… »

Jack se balançait à la tringle. Mathilda brandit les poings en signe de force, le savon s'échappa.

« - On deviendra les plus forts du monde de la terre et on fera revenir papa et maman et on aura plein d'amis et on pourra voler jusqu'à très haut dans le ciel ! Hein Jack ? On va s'entraîner dur ! »

Le fantôme prit la même pose en lui lançant le savon.

Un rire haut perché s'éleva de la salle de bain.

—


	3. Dolls

Sen no gomen! (sen cest mille jen suis sure!) merci bcp a kitsune et rhea-silvia-chan! javoue que javais mis au hasard (honte sur moi) (ça m'a fait des reviews en plus :) )

Lecteurs, lectrices, si vous trouvez des choses qui vous choquent, n'hésitez pas à le signaler! Surtout pour ce chapitre, je le trouve un peu court...

Bonne lecture et gros kisu à Rhea-Silvia-chan, Kitsune et l'éternelle Seddy XD

Chapitre 2 : Dolls

La porte se referma dans un claquement affreux.

La fillette n'avait pas prononcé une syllabe. Elle se dirigea mécaniquement vers le Coin.

Aux grands espaces, préférer les recoins sombres. Dehors la place avec sa fontaine terne. Pourquoi tous ces gens aiment-ils s'y promener ? Ils sont si exposés, tout le monde les voit, nulle part où se cacher.

Elle au moins était en sécurité ; le lit grinçant, la petite commode poussiéreuse, la fenêtre avec sa rambarde de fer forgé, ses cheveux pâles devant les yeux, quatre murs pour se protéger.

Elle ne sentait même pas la douleur de son bras écorché, le sang tambourinait dans sa joue meurtrie, elle n'y prêtait plus attention.

Sa peau était blanche, si blanche que les rayons du soleil ne pourraient que la brûler en l'effleurant, si blanche que la chambre semblait déserte, figée, habitée seulement par des poupées de porcelaine.

Des poupées… On ne pouvait même pas jouer avec, elles étaient trop fragiles, trop hypocrites avec leur rose froid au visage, leur sourire immobile, trop repoussantes…

La petite fille était seule.

Ce matin-là, comme tous les matins, elle était restée assise, silencieuse dans un coin de la classe. Les autres faisaient de la peinture et du découpage. Elle ne voulait pas toucher aux pots de couleurs. _C'était gluant…_

Un petit garçon s'était approché d'elle, son rouleau de scotch était tombé. Elle avait levé ses yeux vert-gris.

« - Marie s'ennuie… »

Le petit garçon avait frissonné.

« - Je peux pas jouer avec toi, avait-il balbutié, il faut que je finisse mes bonhommes… »

Le regard vitreux de Marie s'était posé sur la guirlande blanchâtre.

« - Jouez avec moi… »

Le petit garçon avait lâché son œuvre presque aussitôt. Il avait couru en gémissant de terreur vers les autres. Les petits bonshommes de papier tremblants avaient semblé sautiller vers la main tendue de la fillette.

« - Sale sorcière ! avait crié son père à la maison. »

On l'avait frappée, comme chaque fois.

« - Vous êtes couverts de gluant, avait-elle constaté de sa petite voix lisse. »

Sa mère avait pleuré. Le ciel l'avait rendue bien malheureuse de lui avoir infligé une petite fille du diable.

La porte s'était refermée dans un claquement affreux.

Marie dévisagea la poupée à l'ombrelle bleuâtre.

« - Marie s'ennuie… »

La poupée tourna sa face inexpressive vers elle, sa tête bascula de côté, son sourire était plus hideux que jamais.

Une flamme infernale brisa le verre des yeux de la fillette.

« - Tu es repoussante ! Tu ne sais même pas parler ! »

Son poing fouetta l'air. La poupée fut projetée contre le mur.

Les morceaux de porcelaine craquèrent sous les souliers de Marie.

Elle n'était pas seule, elle vivait chaque seconde avec cette Marie qu'elle appelait « moi ».

…

Une main gluante tirait Marie à travers les rues de Rome. La messe avait été épouvantablement longue, avec tous ces fantômes laids en robe blanche et tous ces gens qui marmonnaient sans les voir.

On passa devant une ruelle sombre. Sa mère marchait toujours plus vite. La fillette sentait quelque chose, comme un courant brûlant lui traversant le corps. Elle lâcha la main et courut en arrière, guidée par cet appel.

Une impasse. Des poubelles contre le mur. Mais Il était là, seul au milieu d'un monde gluant, avec son petit revolver, ses bottes à éperons rouillés, son œil pendant et sa figure décousue.

Il attendait qu'elle vienne le chercher.

« - Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Cette poupée-là répondrait, elle en était certaine.

Une voix nasillarde s'échappa du petit cowboy.

« - Chuck. »

Marie désentortilla les fils de la marionnette qui s'étaient coincés dans une roue de vélo cassée.

« - Marie ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de t'enfuir comme ça ! »

La marionnette dans les bras de la fillette lui fit face. Une expression d'horreur se peignit sur la figure de madame Fauna.

« - C'est mon jouet, informa Marie sur un ton d'un calme menaçant. »

De retour à la maison, nul cri ne put la séparer Chuck. La flamme dans son regard, quand ils approchaient leurs doigts gras, les fit reculer.

On lui hurla d'aller dans sa chambre, elle obéit sans un mot.

La porte se referma dans un claquement affreux.

—


	4. Fliehen

Voici enfin Kanna! La pauvre est assez âgée pour avoir vécu pendant la guerre froide. Je ne suis absolument pas spécialiste de l'époque, parce que ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout, mais "guerre froide" m'inspire une ambiance particulière, donc je laisse l'imagination déborder. Ce chapitre m'a donné plus de mal que les autres, parce que je me suis cassé la tête pour au moins faire coïncider les dates, par respect pour l'Histoire. Si vous repérez des bourdes n'hésitez pas à laisser une review :)

Vocabulaire allemand: Fliehen : fuir, Opa : Grand-père

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 3 : Fliehen

Une fille d'une dizaine d'années était assise au milieu son jardin minuscule. Elle observait la dalle de granit lourdement enfoncée dans le sol à ses pieds, une lueur conspiratrice dansait dans ses yeux sombres. Qui la verrait se demanderait ce qu'elle faisait, à parler à voix haute à un être invisible, se taisant régulièrement comme si elle conversait avec le silence.

« - Ashcroft, qu'est-ce qu'il y a sous cette dalle ? »

Mais elle n'était pas seule, un homme fantomatique aux cheveux blancs se tenait face à elle. Son corps puissant était couvert de cicatrices. Il sembla hésiter.

« - Maîtresse Kanna, vos parents ne vous en ont jamais parlé… »

Kanna ricana.

« - Tss mes parents ! Ils ne m'adressent la parole que pour me sermonner ! « Éteint ta lumière, on risque de te repérer dehors. Ne fais pas ci c'est dangereux, ne fait pas ça on pourrait te voir. » Ce ne sont que des trouillards !

_- _…Ils veulent vous protéger. »

Elle grimaça, puis réitéra sa question.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dessous pour qu'on me le cache ?

_- _Le « trésor » de la famille Bismark, la lignée de votre mère. Cette armure a été forgée sous le regard du seigneur Bismark, il y a des siècles, à une époque où la magie était omniprésente. Elle porte en elle des vertus mystérieuses que votre lignée de shamans lui a conférée…

_- _C'était la tienne ? »

Le chevalier acquiesça.

« - Opa disait que les esprits restaient sur terre si quelque chose les liaient à la terre : une malédiction, un pacte, un truc inachevé ou autre…

_-_ J'ai juré fidélité à feu seigneur Bismark, j'ai juré de protéger votre famille et jusqu'à ce que cette armure soit détruite, même si le nom de Bismark a disparu de ce monde, je dois veiller.

_- _Je te plains. Ça fait plusieurs générations que nos pouvoirs se perdent. La dernière personne qui osait en parler c'était Opa. Dans ce pays, tous ceux qui sortent un peu de la « normale » sont tués. Ma mère ne comprend pas qu'avec nos pouvoirs, on n'aurait rien à craindre ! »

Elle serra les dents si fort que ses oreilles sifflèrent.

« - Ashcroft, tu as vu des shamans utiliser leurs pouvoirs. Si tu m'aides, je pourrais sortir ton armure d'ici et tu pourras honorer ta promesse. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Mais un bruit de pas précipités mit fin à la discussion. Une femme qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait se planta à ses côtés, le dos courbé. Ses yeux cernés couraient dans les sens.

« - Kanna Dreschler, siffla-t-elle en scrutant nerveusement le haut des murs qui entouraient le jardin. Rentre immédiatement. Si jamais les voisins te voient, ils vont nous dénoncer. »

La fillette la dévisagea avec un air de défi.

« - Sauf votre respect, Madame, elle s'est montrée assez discrète et je suis sûr qu'elle est consciente du danger. »

Les pupilles de la femme cessèrent leur va et vient pour se fixer sur le fantôme.

« - Rentre dans la dalle, on pourrait te voir ! »

Kanna ricana.

« - Personne le voit, y a plus de shamans ici… »

Ashcroft obéit tout de même et s'enfonça dans le sol après un rapide signe d'accord à Kanna. Celle-ci se dirigea vers la maison, poussée par sa mère qui continuait à surveiller les arrières.

…

« - J'en ai marre ! »

Kanna plaqua ses couverts de part et d'autre de son assiette.

« - Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit se cacher ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit rester ici ? On pourrait facilement s'enfuir si tu voulais…

_- _Mes grands-parents ont été déportés et tués dans les camps, à cause de ce qu'ils étaient.

_- _Et parce qu'ils n'ont pas résisté ! Mais de toute façon, c'est fini cette époque ! Les nazis ont tous été mis hors circuits depuis longtemps !

_- _Par les communistes, ajouta son père sur un ton froid. Ça revient au même.

_- _Nous sommes encore plus en danger avec les communistes qu'avec les nazis. Et puis la guerre a beau être finie depuis des années, continua sa mère, mais il y a toujours autant de soldats dans les rues.

_- _Mais pourquoi on ne s'enfuit pas à Berlin ouest ? Nous sommes shamanes…

_- _La puissance des personnes comme ta mère et toi n'est plus ce qu'elle était, coupa Herr Dreschler. Que voulez vous faire contre une armée de mitraillettes ? Reviens sur terre Kanna. Tu ne peux rien faire.

_- _On n'a même pas essayé !

_- _Écoute Kanna, dit sa mère soudain calme et grave. Tu n'es qu'une fillette de 11 ans, tu as peut-être un don, mais tu ne sais pas t'en servir, et où veux-tu fuir ? Que ce soit ici ou ailleurs, les shamans ne sont plus qu'une légende à notre époque. Si tu arrives à comprendre ça et te tenir tranquille, alors on pourra vivre sans crainte. La famille Bismark a disparu, nous sommes les dernières et nous nous appelons Dreschler. Il faut que tu acceptes et que tu oublies les histoires fantastiques que te racontait Opa. »

L'enfant s'enfonça dans sa chaise avec une moue de colère. Un silence pesant prit possession de la salle à manger. Puis soudain Kanna bondit sur ses pieds et tempêta vers le couloir en grommelant.

« - Bande de lâches ! »

Mme Dreschler tordit la nappe sous ses ongles. Son mari vida son verre avant de dire simplement :

« - Ce n'est qu'un caprice, ça lui passera. »

Dans sa chambre, Kanna siffla entre ses dents.

« - Ma mère est vraiment pitoyable. Elle ne t'a même pas remarqué. »

Le fantôme d'Ashcroft quitta le corps de la fillette.

« - D'après votre air, je présume que vous avez l'intention d'agir bientôt… ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle observait par la fenêtre, la dalle qu'elle allait bouger.

…

Une heure après le couvre-feu, alors que la ville dormait, une petite voix murmura « Fusion ». Une fenêtre du premier s'ouvrit côté jardin et une ombre en descendit, le long de la façade. Elle s'avança sans lumière vers la dalle et la force du chevalier se mit à l'œuvre. La dalle résista un peu puis s'écarta en crissant, juste assez pour laisser une entrée à un enfant. Kanna se glissa dans le caveau.

C'était passer de la nuit aux ténèbres profondes. Kanna craqua une allumette. La lumière de la petite bougie dans sa main la guida vers des torches poussiéreuses qu'elle alluma.

« - C'est crasseux ici, sourit-elle.

_- _C'est le sort des abandonnés, résonna une voix grave dans son corps. »

La fillette s'avança vers le fond de la petite salle souterraine. Une armure blanche de poussière était accrochée au mur nu.

« - La fusion marche aussi dans un objet, c'est bien ça ? »

La silhouette transparente d'Ashcroft apparut et ondula jusqu'à la relique.

« - Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, le serment qui me lie à cette armure me permet de la manipuler.

_- _Alors pourquoi tu ne la pas sortie plus tôt ?

_- _Votre grand-mère a scellé la dalle afin que je ne puisse pas la soulever sans l'accord d'un Bismark. »

Les yeux de Kanna pétillèrent d'excitation. Elle sortit un chiffon et du produit lustrant.

« - On va la nettoyer un peu avant toute chose. »

Un peu plus tard, les flammes des torches faisaient danser leur reflet sur le heaume. Un coup de chiffon dévoila un aigle noir inscrit dans le métal. La jeune Bismark l'effleura du bout des doigts avec admiration.

Lorsque les préparatifs furent terminés, elle se hâta de regagner sa chambre.

Le soleil allait bientôt se lever sur son dernier jour dans cet enfer.

…

Kanna jeta un regard derrière un angle de maison. Le Mur était là, juste devant, avec ses barbelés, avec ses gardes.

Jusqu'ici ils s'en étaient bien tirés. Traverser Berlin avec une armure ambulante était un exploit de discrétion. Jusqu'ici c'était plutôt amusant, de déambuler seuls dans les rues sombres, de sentir des bouffées d'adrénaline à chaque petit bruit, de défier tout un gouvernement. Mais maintenant cela devenait sérieux. Il y avait des soldats.

La fillette se rendit alors compte de sa faiblesse. Entre leur abri et le Mur, la distance était quand même importante ; le Mur était conçu pour qu'on ne puisse pas l'escalader facilement ; et de l'autre côté aussi des soldats faisaient la ronde.

Les images de tout ces obstacles tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver de plan qui tienne la route. Tout ce qu'elle voyait était confus, précipité. Mais elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Qu'avait-elle comme « arme » que les gardes n'avaient pas ? Son fantôme… et…

Elle courut du plus vite qu'elle put, droit devant elle, les yeux presque fermés, sa gorge la brûlait. C'était insensé, mais elle en avait assez d'attendre, assez qu'on lui dicte ses actes, il fallait qu'elle agisse, d'elle même, et c'était la seule chose qu'elle avait imaginée.

Des cris. Un coup de feu déchira le silence. Elle trébucha. Les pavés étaient durs et froids. Deux soldats s'approchaient, balayant le sol avec leur torche électrique. Ils aperçurent vite un petit corps, roulé en boule, qui tremblait.

« - C'est juste une petite fille ! Heureusement que j'ai juste tiré en l'air.

_- _Elle n'est sûrement pas seule. Reste sur tes gardes. »

Le deuxième scruta les ombres, tandis que le premier redressait Kanna qui avait le visage inondé de larmes.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici après le couvre-feu, petite ? »

Elle ne répondait pas, sanglotant de plus en plus, la tête enfouie dans ses mains poussiéreuses.

« - Tu es seule ? Où sont tes parents ? »

Concert de hoquets et reniflements. Le deuxième garde l'observa à son tour.

« - Je ne vois personne qui l'accompagne, mais c'est louche.

_- _Et elle ne veut pas parler.

_- …_Ash…croft

_- _Quoi ?

_- _C'est… mon chevalier, dit-elle d'une petite voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

_- _Ton chevalier ?

_- _Oui… il a une grande lance… qui brille et une jolie armure… Je le retrouve plus.

_- _Bon j'ai pas envie d'écouter une gamine délirer, s'impatienta le garde debout, alors on l'embarque. »

Le premier soldat se remit sur pieds à son tour. La fillette leva vers eux des yeux implorants. Il y eût un cliquetis dans leur dos. Ils se retournèrent vivement en agrippant leurs armes… pour recevoir une gigantesque lance en pleine figure.

Kanna laissa échapper un gloussement nerveux en voyant les deux hommes s'effondrer. Ashcroft, se doutant qu'il n'y avait pas que deux gardes devant le mur, la saisit sans perdre de temps et la hissa sur le mur. Elle s'accrocha avec le bout des doigts aux barbelés pendant que le chevalier grimpait.

Quelques secondes et un épouvantable fracas métallique plus tard, un ectoplasme courrait dans les rues de Berlin Ouest serrant dans ses bras une petite fille qui avait réussi à fuir.

Mais où aller à présent ? Sortir de la ville c'était retomber en territoire communiste. Où cacher une armure aussi imposante ? Il était impossible de ne pas se faire repérer.

Elle pensait trouver la liberté, mais elle était perdue et seule, seule avec son fantôme et sa petite sacoche, sans argent, loin du cocon familial.

Sortie de l'enfer, elle était entrée en prison, perdue sur un îlot hostile au milieu d'un océan de flammes.

—


	5. Orange Bat

Un an plus tard... > Puisque j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à arriver avec les nouveaux chapitres, j'en ai profité pour corriger les chapitres précédents: je n'ai rien changé, sauf l'orthographe. Merci aux reviewers et revieweuz!

Sans plus attendre, voici la suite des aventures de Mathilda!

Bon vol! R&R 

Chapitre 4 : Orange bat

« - GRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND-MMÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈRE ! »

Une boule de feu orange sur un petit tapis dévala le versant nord des escaliers, c'était comme si un orage éclatait déversant des boules de billard dans l'herbe humide. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva, on ne distinguait plus que la silhouette d'un fantôme-citrouille brandissant deux petits fanions aux pieds des marches. Grand-mère jaillit de la cuisine.

« - Que se passe-t-il !

_- _Vrrrouf ! Brolombrolom blongblongblongblong waaaa prraaff fssshhhh, expliqua Cadabra. »

L'esprit félin avait supervisé la performance depuis son armoire, blasé. Grand-mère inspira une longue bouffée d'air, la panique faisant place à une colère à refouler. Mathilda se tortilla pour se dégager du tapis.

« - GRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND-MMÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈRE !

_-_ OOUIII ?

_-_ J'AI SIX ANS J'AI SIX ANS J'AI SIX ANS C'EST AUJOURD'HUI TU M'APPRENDS À VOLEEEEEEEER !

_-_ ARRÊTE DE HURLER S'IL TE PLAIT !

_-_ Oui, grand-mère chériiie. »

Une dizaine de secondes de calme passèrent non loin.

« - Tu m'apprends à voler, grand-mère, s'il te plait s'il te plait s'il te plait ? »

Grand-mère soupira.

_-_ Oh, je crois que tout ce boucan m'a épuisé. Je ne vais pas pouvoir t'enseigner quoi que ce soit…

_-_ Nooooooooooooooooooooon ! »

Mathilda embua ses yeux et arbora sa foudroyante moue de chiot battu, imitée par Jack quelques centimètres au-dessus de ses épaules. La petite fille était encore plus bruyante quand elle boudait, alors Grand-mère s'en retourna à la cuisine :

« - Je t'ai promis que je t'apprendrais aujourd'hui. Mais une vraie shamane doit savoir contrôler son énergie et rester calme et concentrée. Viens petit déjeuner maintenant.

_- _OOOUUUAAAAAAIIIS !

_-_ Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?

_- _…youpi…, murmura la petite fille. »

Elle roula à travers le couloir jusqu'à la cuisine sans un mot de plus, ce qui ne signifiait pas un silence absolu.

…

Cadabra ne sortait pas souvent du vieux manoir, son rôle étant de surveiller l'intérieur. Il éloignait de temps en temps quelques esprits mineurs égarés et attirés par l'aura des deux shamanes. Un autre fantôme se chargeait de l'extérieur, mais il laissait souvent passer des intrus, car il dormait beaucoup trop, ce fainéant.

Ce jour-là Cadabra bondit à travers le mur et s'installa sur le toit du placard à outils. Les rayons dorés d'une soirée de juillet ondulaient sur le jardin et chauffaient son esprit. Il savoura le calme avant la tempête. Mathilda lui avait donné une migraine épouvantable. Devoir attendre la nuit pour sa leçon de vol l'avait fait bouillir d'impatience et d'excitation grandissante. Mélinda avait réussi à la faire taire plusieurs fois en lui expliquant les techniques d'over soul. Mais la concentration ne durait qu'une vingtaine de minutes, extrême maximum, et la petite demanda un nombre incalculable de fois « c'est bientôt la nuit ? ».

La porte d'entrée virevolta sur ses gonds, heureusement pour le chat, elle s'ouvrait vers l'intérieur.

Mathilda s'arrêta net au milieu de la petite cour, ferma les yeux, leva lentement les bras devant elle. Sa respiration semblait très contrôlée, Jack se tenait debout à ses côtés, tranquille. Cadabra écarquilla les yeux devant tant de concentration. Lorsque ses paumes arrivèrent à la hauteur de son visage, tendues vers le soleil couchant, l'apprentie shamane rejeta la tête en arrière :

« - Soleil ! Couche-toi vite ! Il est tard ! »

Cadabra dégringola de son perchoir, se rétablit en cours de chute pour atterrir avec souplesse sur le pavé. Il porta une patte à son front. Grand-mère arriva.

« - Je n'ai pas réussi à contenir le démon plus longtemps.

_-_ Même le Shaman King s'arracherait les cheveux sur son cas.

_- _Peut-être… »

Le soleil ne fut bien-tard plus qu'un morceau de lumière ocre posé sur l'horizon. Mathilda posta une main sur sa hanche et tendit l'autre bras.

« - Jack, appela-t-elle pleine d'assurance. »

La citrouille volante jaillit de sa cachette, apportant cérémonieusement le petit balais. La fillette le saisit puis exécuta une série de mouvements de majorette avant de prendre une position combative, soutenue par Jack un mètre plus haut.

« - À ton tour d'entrer en scène, annonça Cadabra après un soupir commun. »

Grand-mère émit un très faible sifflement, son balai à la main. Rien ne se produisit. Les doigts ridés pianotèrent sur le manche. Le chat fantôme se roula sur le dos. Grand-mère avança d'un pas décidé vers un arbre du fond de la cour. Elle frappa un grand coup contre le tronc au niveau des hautes branches.

Mathilda trottina jusqu'à elle et arriva juste à temps pour voir qu'une énorme chauve-souris dormait encore. L'esprit s'étira les ailes, pendu à l'envers.

« - Le soleil n'est pas encore couché, gémit l'éveillée.

_-_ Quel toupet, tu dors depuis des années…

_- _Oxypete, s'exclama Mathilda, c'est une bonne à rien !

_-_ Dis donc jeune fille, un peu de respect pour les anciens.

_- _Vieille croulante, rétorqua la fillette en tirant la langue. »

Oxypete desserra ses griffes, se laissant tomber comme une masse avant de se rétablir d'un battement d'ailes. La chauve-souris entreprit de faire des cercles au-dessus de la cour. Grand-mère caressa les cheveux de sa petite fille adorée.

« - Tu es d'une efficacité redoutable, ma petite.

_- _C'est la ronfleuse qui va m'apprendre à voler, bougonna la petite…

_-_ Elle peut être très forte quand on la réveille, répondit Grand-mère. Allez viens, on y va. Et Oxypete, montre lui de quoi tu es capable. »

Les yeux de la chauve-souris semblaient être devenus des braises rougeoyantes avec la provocation. Elle fondit en un sifflement suraigu dans le manche du grand balais. Après un flash éblouissant, deux immenses ailes se dessinèrent à l'extrémité du balais.

Cadabra mâchouilla une brindille derrière des lunettes de soleil immatérielles.

« - Il faut toujours qu'elle en fasse trop… »

Mathilda gloussait d'émerveillement.

_-_ … et en plus ça marche. »

Grand-mère enfourcha le balais volant.

« - Alors la technique n'est pas très compliquée, commença-t-elle…

_-_ Oui, oui, coupa l'élève, je sais c'est un Over-truc que tu m'as expliqué ce matin…

_- _Bien, donc vas-y. Montre-moi. »

La shamane accomplie s'éleva de quelques pieds dans les airs. Mathilda brandit son petit balais, se mordillant la lèvre.

« - Allez Jack ! À toi de jouer ! »

Le fantôme obéit et s'appuya de toute son essence contre le bois. Les deux coéquipiers avaient le visage crispé d'efforts inutiles.

« - Grand-mère j'y arrive paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas, chouina Mathilda.

_- _Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, constata Grand-mère.

_- _Oouuiiinn

_- _Bon, calme-toi, on reprend tout… »

…

« - wwwwwWWWWWWOOOOOOOUUUUUUUHOUOUOUOU !

_- _Mathilda ! Pas si haut ! »

La fillette fusait dans les airs, à califourchon devant Jack sur son balais volant, mais la tête vers le bas…

« - wouhou ! continua-t-elle alors que son moyen de locomotion venait d'être brutalement stoppé par une main aïeule.

_-_ Fais moins de bruit, houspilla Grand-mère. On ne doit pas nous voir !

_- _Oui chut chut chut, acquiesça la fillette dont le sang montait à la tête. Mais on peut voler encore quand même ? »

Elle se redressa et battit des cils sous la lumière de la lune. Grand-mère accepta une demi-heure supplémentaire à condition de rester près des arbres, voire sous les arbres…

L'apprentie shamane virevolta avec agilité entre les branches, perçant à travers les feuilles de temps à autre, pour replonger dans la forêt. L'air frais d'une nuit de juillet la croisait à toute vitesse, repoussant ses mèches de feu en arrière, fouettant délicieusement son visage. Elle leva les yeux et guida son trajet vers le haut. Après un bruissement il n'y eut plus rien entre elle et le royaume des étoiles.

Elle savait voler désormais, alors plus rien ne pourrait jamais l'arrêter. Elle n'avait qu'à tendre la main… En bas, le monde était si petit qu'on pouvait l'attraper dans une poignée, ou deux, parce qu'elle avait de petites mains encore.

Les deux shamanes étaient arrivées à la limite raisonnable avant les habitations humaines. L'une fit demi-tour, l'autre exécuta une cabriole pour se retourner, et les deux firent la course pour rentrer, ensemble, à la maison.

Mathilda gémit de devoir cesser l'Oversoul, mais ses plaintes faiblirent avec les marches d'escalier, son énergie se dissipait vite, si bien qu'elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et s'endormit aussi sec. La mettre en pyjama fut une rude épreuve, sachant que ses mains refusaient de lâcher le petit balais. Finalement elle se blottit sous les draps, à califourchon sur le balais, la bouche suffisamment ouverte pour laisser échapper des « wouhou » baveux. Elle volait encore dans un rêve de ciel libre.

—


	6. Got no strings

Staphyla merci beaucoup pour ta review! Ça m'a tellement motivée que j'ai été inspirée pour écrire les brouillons de tous les chapitres de cette fic! J'ai trouvé enfin la suite, la fin, le milieu! Merci beaucoup beaucoup! Ce qui nous fait environ une quinzaine de chapitres! Il risque malheureusement d'y avoir encore une fois un an entre deux chapitres à cause du merveilleux monde des études supérieures dans lequel je me jette à la rentrée... Mais en sortant de là j'aurais peut-être progressé en maîtrise de notre chère langue française et je n'en écrirai que mieux qu'aujourd'hui!

Quelques explications pour des détails de ce chapitre: 1) Je ne parle pas tout à fait italien, je fais une totale confiance à mon interprète préféré (qui ne me lit pas, ouf!) et au site de prières multilingues. J'aurais pu aussi bien mettre le texte en latin, si vous pensez que ça serait mieux, review! Si vous voulez contester une traduction, review! 2) Si ce chapitre fait de fortes allusions à la religion chrétienne, ce n'est pas dans le but de tous vous laver le cerveau à coup de propagande déguisée! C'est simplement pour situer notre chère Marie dans le contexte de son enfance, telle que je me l'imagine. La seule religion que j'oserai vous imposer c'est... les mangas! (mais vous n'aviez pas besoin de moi pour vous y mettre, je suppose...) 3) "Quatre" se prononce comme "mort" en japonais.. 

Allez, je me tais! J'espère que ce chapitre plaira :) Puisque vous lisez ces lignes: je vous aime, chère lectrice, cher lecteur! hihi

Chapitre 5 : Non c'è piu filo

Un petit pas gauche, un autre petit pas, lève un petit bras, lève l'autre petit bras, non pas sur le côté, devant. La marionnette tourna sa tête de chiffon vers derrière, au-dessus. À genoux au bord du lit, par-dessus le pied de lit en fer noir, Marie tenait la croix de bois dans sa main et s'entraînait à faire marcher son jouet. Son visage n'exprimait rien, son regard était lointain, presque vide.

Depuis quelques jours, elle restait enfermée dans sa chambre, à tirer les ficelles, laborieusement. Le petit Cow-boy obéissait sans broncher, sans un mot, il tournait seulement la tête de temps à autre. Alors Marie comprenait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les mouvements étaient de plus en plus souples, mais il manquait l'assurance, la fluidité, les réflexes, la vitesse, la vie. Mais la toute jeune shamane ne savait pas comment s'améliorer, pas encore.

Et songeait aussi à faire fonctionner ce pistolet…

Les poupées de porcelaine contemplaient la scène avec un sourire narquois. Cette petite fille était décidément bizarre, et bien bête. Elle perdait son temps avec une marionnette pouilleuse, alors qu'il y avait bien d'autres choses plus importantes à faire, comme prendre le thé avec la dînette qui se couvre de poussière au fond du placard, ou recoiffer Mademoiselle Serena, redresser son chapeau à rubans et son ombrelle…

« - Chuck, appela Marie d'une voix douce et droite. Cette poupée hideuse se moque de nous. »

Elle tourna le poignet, Chuck fit un quart de tour vers la commode. Mari serra les dents, prêtant son énergie au fil qui levait le bras de son jouet.

POP

Une bille de plastique jaillit du canon, heurta le front de l'impudente, qui glissa d'un centimètre sur sa voisine, puis roula dans un coin. Seul un bruit métallique, clinquant, frénétique, indiquait que Marie refoulait une explosion. Sa peau déjà pâle était d'un blanc cadavérique au niveau des phalanges, repliées sur la rambarde, qui tremblait à sa place. Prenant une légère inspiration, elle posa la croix sur la couverture et se dirigea doucement vers le coin.

Chuck la suivait de ses yeux figés dans lesquels la lumière électrique dessinait des reflets scintillants. Ou étaient-ce des reflets intérieurs, des fragments de vie dans cet être de chiffon ? Marie se pencha pour ramasser son unique munition et aperçut, oublié dans l'angle de la plinthe, un éclat de porcelaine. Un picotement dans la nuque lui suggéra de le prendre.

Puis elle se tourna vers Chuck, le morceau dans une main, la balle dans l'autre. Chuck se tortilla sur place, comme pris de fièvre. La tension sur les fils fit tomber la croix. L'écho résonna quatre fois.

…

_Ave o Maria, piena di grazia_

Le chapelet oscillait sous les mains légèrement tremblantes de Lucia Fauna. Ses doigts caressaient la vingt-deuxième perle, tentant d'en absorber la chaleur mystique. Elle serrait l'objet si près de son visage que le souffle de sa prière pénétrait la peau de ses mains, sans se disperser dans la pièce.

_il Signore è con te_

A genoux au pied du petit autel de la chambre conjugale, sous l'œil bienveillant des icônes de la Sainte Vierge, elle récitait le cinquième chapelet de la journée. Elle y passait les journées entières, veillant jusque tard la nuit, ou tôt le matin, à la lueur d'une bougie. Les yeux fermés, la tête inclinée, elle se coupait du monde.

_Tu sei benedetta fra le donne_

Son époux la regardait, en retrait. Quand il partait le matin, elle priait. Quand il rentrait le soir, elle semblait n'avoir pas bouger. Il la laissait faire, il savait que rien n'était plus important pour elle, que d'invoquer le soutien du Ciel. Elle avait toujours beaucoup prié, mais jamais autant que cette dernière semaine.

_e benedetto è il frutto del tuo seno Gesù_

Pourquoi le Ciel la rendait-elle si malheureuse ? Pourquoi le démon avait-il choisi d'habiter son enfant ? Ce bébé si calme, qui n'avait pas pleuré durant son baptême. Sa fille qu'elle avait élevée dans la foi, à qui elle avait donné le nom de l'Immaculée Conception. Cette sale gamine avait détruit leur vie. M. Fauna lui ne croyait pas assez pour penser que le démon possédait sa fille. Mais il était forcé de constater qu'elle était en train de tuer Lucia de désespoir. Et elle était folle.

_Santa Maria, Madre di Dio_

Marie avait voulu emmener son jouet immonde à l'école. Les parents l'avaient formellement interdit. Alors Marie était retournée dans sa chambre, serrant la marionnette contre son coeur. Et elle n'avait plus mis les pieds à l'école. Elle ne s'en séparait plus. Quand on lui avait interdit de le prendre à table, elle avait renversé l'assiette au sol, sans un mot. Puis elle était retournée dans sa chambre, guidant son pantin pour que celui-ci écarte les débris de son chemin, lentement. « Ils sont si gluants » disait-elle au jouet « Marie ne voit plus leur visage ».

_prega per noi peccatori_

Lucia voulait faire appel à un prêtre pour l'exorciser. Mais lui savait que cela n'aurait pour effet que de faire exploser le tempérament fragile de Marie. Elle était la plupart du temps très silencieuse, mais pouvait tout à coup éclater, hurler à en faire saigner les tympans, déchirer à coups d'ongles des choses invisibles qui semblaient l'entraver et la dégoûter. Et même s'il arrivait à la contrôler en la rouant de coups, au fond de lui, il en avait peur.

_adesso e nell'ora della nostra morte_

Une peur atroce. Quand elle pose son regard grisâtre sur son adversaire. Le courage est aspiré au fond de ces puits sans fond. Tout devient froid. Tout devient vide. Il ne reste que la peur. Ce n'est pas le regard d'un enfant. C'est le regard d'un dément.

_Amen_

…

Un rire cristallin s'éleva dans la chambre. Mais l'air y était si froid et sombre que le rire glaçait le sang. Marie rayonnait. Dans sa main gauche, elle tenait toujours la bille de plastique. L'autre main, tendue devant elle, manipulait la croix de bois.

« - Chuck, casse. »

Le pantin écrasa d'un coup sec le morceau de porcelaine qui avait servi à couper les fils. Lorsqu'il retira sa petite botte, il n'y avait plus que de la poussière blanche.

Marie ne remarqua pas que son père l'écoutait derrière la porte. Elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'elle n'allait plus à l'école et que ses parents ne lui adressaient plus la parole. Elle n'entendit pas la poignée tourner. Elle ne voyait que son jouet, elle ne sentait que ses pouvoirs, sans limite.

Bientôt un coup de feu partirait.

—


	7. Rauch

_Blabla _: C'est marrant comme une dissert de philo peut appeler l'inspiration… Bon j'avoue, c'était déjà écrit depuis un moment, suite à la motivation déclenchée par des reviews… Bref. L'ambiance de l'enfance de Kanna n'a rien à voir avec les deux autres ; on ne choisit pas le contexte de sa naissance… héhé… « Rauch » veut dire « fumée » ; « usw », désolé j'ai craqué XD, c'est « etc »

_Deux pensées_ : 1) l'allemand c'est tellement beau et intéressant… haa j'aime les deutsche petits-déjeuners 2) Comment ai-je pu oser souiller ffnet avec le mot « politique » ? Heureusement ce n'est ici qu'un mot.

_Aux reviews_ : Je vous aime. Vous êtes mon énergie. Et Athy, je tâcherai de faire de beaux débuts dans la prochaine salve ; en attendant j'espère que la dernière phrase de ce chapitre te séduira ! J'ai longuement hésité (un mois) et ta review m'a décidée… Les connaisseurs apprécieront toute sa subtilité (si vous faites partie de ces lecteurs experts qui sauront décrypter la dernière phrase, signalez vous dans une review, je suis curieuse de savoir qui connaît…)

_Disclaimer_ : Ezoah ne m'appartient pas. Tant mieux ou tant pis ? Et j'aime les prénoms des Orphelins Baudelaire…

Chapitre 6 : Rauch

« - Sept ! Encore combien ?

_-_ Deux, répondit Kanna. Et deux autres pour la table du coin.

_- _Ok deux, se répéta Klaus ignorant cette maudite « table du coin » »

Ce soir-là c'était à son tour de remplir les énormes pintes de bière et les aligner sur le bar. Kanna, elle, restait tranquillement assise à côté de l'évier, à le regarder sans rien faire, à part pour lui transmettre les commandes de la table du coin. Ça l'agaçait profondément. Dès son arrivée, elle s'était prêtée au jeu de Daniel, feignant de voir le prétendu fantôme qui hantait le fond de la salle. Ce qui l'agaçait le plus, c'est qu'aucun des deux, ne laissait jamais échapper qu'ils plaisantaient. Ils avaient l'air tellement sérieux que Klaus finissait par se demander s'il n'y avait pas vraiment quelqu'un là-bas. Il s'était même surpris, une nuit, à descendre discrètement pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne.

Enfin le jeune garçon s'essuya les mains.

« - Eh patron, arrête de discuter, ça va refroidir ! »

L'interpellé se leva de la grande tablée où il s'était installé et entreprit de transférer les boissons. C'était un homme massif, du genre à vous visser la tête dans les épaules en vous ébouriffant les cheveux. Daniel riait toujours très fort et chantait aussi volontiers que faux, c'est-à-dire trop souvent. Le bavarois jovial par excellence. D'ailleurs il était en train de lancer la table principale dans une chanson à boire.

Klaus se laissa glisser contre le placard et se couvrit la tête avec un torchon en atteignant le carrelage. Il entendit sa « cousine » sauter de son perchoir et fuir dans la réserve. Il s'apprêtait à battre aussi en retraite lorsqu'un cri le retint.

« - Cinq autres, fiston ! »

…

Kanna et Ashcroft s'enfoncèrent dans une ruelle plus sombre que les autres. Quelques mètres plus loin, le mince couloir s'élargit brutalement. C'était peut-être une cour, mais ils n'y voyaient rien.

« - Maîtresse Kanna…, commença de demander le fantôme. »

Elle n'eût pas le temps de chercher une réponse, quelque part à leur droite une porte s'ouvrit et une lampe de poche en sortit, suivie d'une silhouette large. Elle se braqua sur la fillette, puis sur le chevalier. Une voix de basse perça le silence.

« - Hoho, une petite fille et un preux chevalier. C'est pas banal. Entrez donc, je suppose que vous ne deviez pas savoir où aller si vous vous êtes retrouvés ici. »

Afin de compléter son invitation, l'homme s'éclaira le visage par en dessous et leur indiqua la porte. Lorsque Kanna s'approcha, il lui demanda simplement son nom.

« - Kanna Bismark, répondit-elle.

_-_ Et messire ?

_-_ Ashcroft, répondit le chevalier en guise de test.

_-_ Mlle Bismark et son fidèle Ashcroft, après vous. »

Et c'est ainsi, sans plus de cérémonie, que la fugitive et son garde du corps d'une autre époque furent adoptés à la brasserie _West-Bayern_.

Daniel, le propriétaire, ne leur avait pas posé beaucoup de questions. Il était capable de voir les esprits, mais il était né avec ce don sans antécédents familiaux, et aimait trop la bière pour s'intéresser au shamanisme. Plus tard dans la matinée de son arrivée, elle fit connaissance avec les autres occupants de l'endroit.

D'abord ce fut un garçon qui déboula des escaliers.

« - Ach Klaus ! Je te présente ta cousine ! »

Le dit Klaus interrompit sa course, dévisagea la nouvelle venue, puis reprit son chemin.

« - Ben la cousine attendra, j'ai faim. »

Daniel le présenta comme son fiston adoré. Sa mère était morte peu après l'avoir mis au monde, il l'avait élevé seul. Klaus avait trois ans de plus qu'elle. Il était fort, beau et très futé, la gentillesse même, sous une apparence de dur à cuire, usw, etc… Klaus revint avec un brötchen fourré de jambon, de fromage, de jambon, et de fromage, fourré dans la bouche. Il écouta son père conter les aventures de sa cousine.

Elle était la fille d'un demi-frère resté en Bavière, car il était bien plus âgé que Daniel et pouvait ne pas suivre les parents lorsque ceux-ci déménagèrent à Berlin,… Ce demi-frère devait partir en voyage loin et pour longtemps,… et donc Kanna venait vivre avec eux.

Klaus hochait la tête sans enregistrer la passionnante biographie.

« - Ah et je te présente le dernier habitant de la maison, s'exclama Daniel en se tournant vers une table isolée dans un coin de la grande salle. On l'appelle Betrunky, tout ce qu'il dit c'est sa commande alors on ne connaît pas son nom. »

Il s'agissait du fantôme d'un espèce de clochard au gros nez rouge violacé, qui dormait, la joue traversant à moitié le bois. Klaus croisa le regard de Kanna avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Satisfait, Daniel donna une tape amicale à ses deux petits et emporta une caisse très lourde dans la réserve.

« - Alors tu viens d'où, demanda Klaus.

_-_ Il vient de te l'expliquer non ?

_-_ J'ai l'habitude avec Dani, il passe son temps à inventer des histoires tordues. C'est comme pour son « Betrunky ». Il aime bien croire qu'on le croit.

_-_ Tu veux dire qu'il voit ce fantôme et pas toi ?

_- _Bien sûr que non je le vois pas. Avant y'avait un clochard qui dépensait sa moindre petite pièce dans de la bière, il s'asseyait toujours à cette table et on était obligé de le tirer par le col à l'heure de fermeture. Une nuit il s'est endormi sur place, comme d'habitude mais il ne s'est jamais réveillé. Dani dit que son fantôme est resté, qu'il était tellement bourré qu'il ne s'est pas encore rendu compte qu'il était mort…

Kanna ricana.

_- _… et les clients viennent là pour l'écouter débiter ses histoires. Enfin bref, tu n'es pas sa nièce.

_-_ Et toi tu n'es pas son fils ?

_- _Il y a des habitués qui viennent là depuis avant ma naissance, je les ai entendus raconter que Dani m'avait tout simplement trouvé quelque part et adopté quand j'étais un bébé. Mais bon j'm'en fout un peu. Alors tu viens d'où.

_-_ De l'Est, j'me suis enfuie de chez moi.

_- _Ok. Bienvenue chez les dingues. T'as déjà mangé ? »

…

Kanna déplaça des cartons encore à moitié pleins, enleva le lourd tissu et souleva le couvercle de la caisse où Daniel avait caché l'armure. Du bout des doigts, elle caressa l'aigle noir. Elle commençait déjà à se lasser de cette nouvelle vie. Il y avait beaucoup à faire chaque jour, les courses, le ménage, la cuisine, dès le début de soirée, il y avait les clients,… Bien sûr elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'ennuyer, mais elle ne pouvait compter sur personne pour lui apprendre de nouvelles techniques. Et explorer les limites de son don était son désir principal.

Elle se levait parfois la nuit, ou profitait de l'absence de Klaus certains matins, pour s'entraîner dans la grande salle, n'admettant que son « oncle » comme spectateur, rarement. Elle pensait maîtriser sa technique d'oversoul, Ashcroft déplaçait son armure de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus silencieusement, mais elle ne pouvait pas essayer sa puissance de frappe sans réveiller tout le quartier, et la lance était inutilisable à l'intérieur.

Elle s'était amusée une fois à enfermer l'esprit betrunken dans un verre d'un litre et à le remplir ensuite pour le porter à un client à moitié endormi sur sa chaise à trois heures du matin. La boisson avait fait des petits bonds convulsifs sur la table ; le buveur terrifié par ses hallucinations avait alors décidé qu'il était l'heure de rentrer.

Elle était plus libre qu'avec ses parents, plus de couvre-feu, plus d'interdiction formelle d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, plus de « Dreschler », elle allait faire renaître la lignée Bismark. Mais elle stagnait depuis six mois. Il fallait qu'elle se remette à avancer.

Kanna essuya une tache de poussière sur le casque, puis remit tout en place avant de sortir. Klaus et Daniel avaient rejoint la tablée centrale pour une autre tournée. Les discussions étaient à la politique. Ashcroft dans le coin tentait d'expliquer à Betrunky qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire sur terre. Ce à quoi lui était répondu « j'ai soif, une autre patron ! ». La shamane lui fit signe de la suivre, et elle monta au premier.

La porte de communication étouffa le brouhaha. Elle alla se jeter sur son lit. Elle partageait une des deux chambres avec Klaus, qui dormait par terre. Au début, le patron avait décrété qu'il fallait laisser une chambre privée à la seule princesse de la maison. Peu après Klaus était venu supplier l'hospitalité loin du tonnerre de ronflements. Kanna s'en fichait, du moment qu'il lui laissait le lit, et à condition que ce soit lui qui nettoie à chaque fois après le passage de clients qui ne tenaient pas si bien l'alcool… Daniel ronflait affreusement fort.

« - Alors Ashcroft ? Tu n'as rien trouvé ?

_-_ Rien de satisfaisant, une fois de plus. Une personne m'a vu ce soir, mais ce ne devait pas être un shaman : il s'est frotté les yeux et s'est dépêché de rentrer chez lui. J'ai aussi découvert une bande de jeunes en cercle autour de bougies, cela ressemblait à une cérémonie, mais aucun ne m'a vu. »

Kanna s'enfouit la tête sous l'oreiller pour grogner. Ashcroft sillonnait la ville à la recherche de shamans, et rentrait bredouille à chaque fois. Elle était née à la mauvaise époque. Le don se perdait et les rares qui le possédaient le reniaient. De toute façon, si elle trouvait un shaman ici, ce ne pouvait être qu'un minable, pour ne pas avoir eu le bon sens de quitter cet endroit pourri. Et puis son orgueil rendait inconcevable la simple idée de demander de l'aide à un inconnu.

Elle rêvait de quitter l'Allemagne pour un pays où elle pourrait se mesurer à d'autres shamans, loin de tous ces gens désespérément normaux. Elle rêvait de participer au Shaman Fight, le tournoi légendaire dont lui avaient parlé Opa et Ashcroft. Le dernier avait eu lieu environ cinq siècles plus tôt. Si elle devenait forte, elle pourrait y participer, redorer le blason des Bismark. Elle était née à la bonne époque en fin de compte.

…

Kanna s'était éclipsée de l'agitation et s'était assise dans la cour intérieure. Elle avait envie de tout, sauf de participer aux débats politiques, qui semblaient de plus en plus passionnés depuis quelques jours. Communistes, capitalistes, qui avait raison, qui avait tort, elle s'en fichait royalement. Les forts écrasent les faibles un point c'est tout. Le comble de l'absurde était qu'aucun camp n'osait attaquer l'autre… Bref, elle ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de tester sa résistance au froid, en chemise, les manches retroussées, en pleine nuit de fin d'automne.

Des bruits de verres qui s'entrechoquent enflèrent, puis se turent, comme si quelqu'un avait monté le son de la radio puis aussitôt s'était ravisé et l'avait éteinte. Klaus était sorti lui aussi.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais, interrogea-t-il en s'asseyant à côté sur la marche.

_- _Rien, lâcha Kanna.

_-_ C'est vrai, rit-il, ma question était stupide. »

Le silence retomba. Le jeune garçon se roula une cigarette et la lueur d'une allumette éclaira son visage un instant. L'arme au bec, il continua à triturer son paquet de tabac. Il souffla.

« - Tu m'avais bien dit que tu étais née le 26 octobre ?

_-_ Ouais.

_-_ Bon anniversaire alors. »

Klaus lui tendit une cigarette. Kanna haussa un sourcil.

« - Je suis dans un moment de générosité, profites-en. Je te prêterai même mon briquet tout neuf. »

Kanna accepta son cadeau et laissa son « cousin » conjurer la flamme, c'était son seul pouvoir… Elle inspira sa première bouffée de travers. Sentant un picotement dans les yeux, elle se demanda l'intérêt de ce truc. Klaus éclata de rire et expira un anneau de fumée. Elle ne supportait pas qu'il puisse se sentir supérieur à elle. Elle se concentra cette fois et souffla un filet de fumée, qui traversa les rayons de lumière entre le sol et la petite fenêtre au-dessus de la porte.

Un délicieux courant tiède lui parcourut l'échine. Mais ce n'était pas la cigarette. C'était le gling qui avait fait chpof.

—


	8. Voodoo Curse

Miracle, me voici!

Si ce chapitre vous plaît, remerciez Athy dans votre review : c'est elle qui m'a recommandé Trieste… Je lui ai mis un double prénom parce que j'avais envie de faire un écho à Matthew Hopkins, pour tester la culture générale. Hum… La belladone est une plante hallucinogène, mais bon, ça sonnait bien. Voilà pour le blabla dépassionnant de l'auteur qui a toujours besoin de justifier son texte. Gomen et bonne lecture !

PS: merci aux copines d'Athy et toutes celles et ceux, fantômes anonymes, qui lisent ma fic :) Et j'espère que les aventures de Mathilda seront à ton goût, ô Chibi Maakuro, Mathilda-POWA-teuze... #croise les doigts# :)

Au fait Athy, c'est pas encore terrible ma première phrase n'est-ce pas ?

Chapitre 7 : Voodoo curse

Une fois de plus, Oxypete roupillait dans son arbre, parmi les quelques feuilles cuivrées qui n'étaient pas encore tombées ; et si elle s'était tiré du sommeil ce matin-là, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle avait senti la présence d'un intrus. C'est dans le manoir qu'il se passait quelque chose.

Et dehors il y avait un intrus…

…

Quand Mathilda descendit pour petit déjeuner, elle trouva la cuisine vide. Cadabra n'était pas là non plus. Un bruit d'air frotté contre du vent souffla vers les escaliers. C'était Oxypete qui avait quitté son arbre, traversé le mur, pour monter à l'étage. En un clin d'œil elle projeta Jack dans son balais et vola jusqu'à la chambre de Grand-mère. Si Cadabra n'avait pas été fantôme, il aurait eu le crâne défoncé par l'ouverture de la porte.

Grand-mère s'était assise dans son lit et toussait violemment dans un mouchoir. Elle s'essuya la bouche et sourit.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai du attraper froid.

- C'est très grave ? »

Grand-mère fit non de la tête. Un demi Cadabra traversant la porte ajouta.

« - Mais il faut quand même s'en préoccuper. Viens p'tite sorcière, on va lui chercher des racines de belladone. »

Le balais fusa avec maîtrise jusqu'à la cuisine. La petite shamane haut perchée ne prit pas la peine de faire une pyramide de tabourets pour atteindre le placard à herbes. Le bocal était vide.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Cadabra ? Y'en a plus.

- C'est très ennuyeux. Est-ce qu'il y a de la mandragore ?

- Non. »

La petite commençait à s'affoler. Elle se penchait tellement dans le placard, qu'elle risquait de dégringoler du balais au moindre faux mouvement. Le chat réfléchit. Il n'y avait rien qui puisse améliorer l'état de Grand-mère, à part des herbes calmantes, mais cela ne viendrait pas à bout de la maladie. Il fallait qu'ils se procurent de la belladone, mais était-il prudent de laisser sortir Mathilda toute seule ? Et puis il fallait que quelqu'un reste ici. Cadabra décida de remonter demander son avis à Grand-mère.

« - Attends ici, je vais demander à Grand-mère ce qu'on doit faire.

- D'accord. »

Mathilda mit pied à terre. Soudain elle se rappela qu'elle avait chipé de la bergamote le mois précédent, pour sa cachette secrète. Elle courut dehors et s'arrêta aussitôt.

Un monsieur en costume noir arrivait sur la terrasse. En la voyant, il sourit et enleva ses lunettes de soleil.

« - Mais c'est la petite Mathilda… »

Devant son air interloqué, il rit.

« - Tu ne dois pas te souvenir de moi, tu étais un tout petit bébé la dernière fois. Tu as beaucoup grandi petite demoiselle. »

Si Mathilda n'arrivait pas à parler, c'est parce qu'elle avait cru voir en chair et en os la photo qui était dans sa salle de bain. L'inconnu avait les mêmes cheveux clairs et yeux violets, le même visage trait pour trait que…

« - Papa ? »

L'homme secoua la tête.

« - Non, je suis son frère, ton oncle. Je m'appelle Matthew-Trieste Matis, tu peux m'appeler Trieste. »

Il se pencha vers elle en souriant toujours. La petite le dévisageait en grimaçant. Elle n'avait jamais entendu Grand-mère parler de cet oncle. Celle-ci était la seule famille qu'il lui restait. Mais elle n'avait jamais posé beaucoup de questions sur la famille de son père ; elle était trop petite pour s'y intéresser. Jack jaillit en avant en lâchant un « bouh ! » tonitruant. Trieste fit un petit bond en arrière. Il voyait donc les fantômes.

« - Cette petite citrouille est bien facétieuse.

- Grand-mère m'a jamais parlé de toi.

- Ah vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il. Je n'étais que le beau frère de sa fille après tout. Nous n'avions plus tellement de raison de garder contact ces dernières années… Je venais justement lui rendre visite.

- Grand-mère est malade. »

Trieste prit un air brusquement inquiet.

« - Est-ce grave ?

- On n'a plus de belladone, il faut que j'aille en chercher.

- Je ne pouvais pas mieux tomber ! Je viens justement de la boutique. Les belladone de la région sont réputées pour être les plus efficaces d'Angleterre. Et comme ma vieille tante est tuberculeuse… »

Mathilda ne savait pas ce qu'était exactement cette maladie, mais elle savait que ce mot sonnait mal, plus mal qu'un simple rhume. Trieste passa la main dans ses cheveux, gentiment, pour la rassurer. Il sortit d'une poche un petit sachet de papier d'où s'échappait le parfum âcre des racines.

« - Allez viens. On va s'occuper de ta Grand-mère. »

Mathilda avait un peu peur de « l'oncle Trieste ». Sa main était froide et son regard distant, alors que le regard de la photo allait droit au cœur pour lui chuchoter des paroles tièdes. Mais elle sentait que Grand-mère n'allait vraiment pas bien et était prête à accepter de la belladone de n'importe qui.

« - Grand-mère, appela Mathilda en glissant la tête timidement dans la chambre. Oncle Trieste est là.

- Tri… ? »

Grand-mère se redressa sur ses oreillers. Trieste se dévoila dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« - Bonjour Melinda. »

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant puis Grand-mère dit doucement à sa petite-fille :

« - Mathilda, tu veux bien aller préparer du thé, s'il te plaît ? »

Elle descendit vite. Pendant qu'elle s'affairait, Jack flottait derrière, la tête tournée vers la chambre. Ses gestes ralentirent progressivement.

« - Jack, j'aime pas oncle Trieste. »

Elle se sentit envahir soudain par un très mauvais pressentiment, comme si le froid la serrait dans ses bras glacés. Elle fit volte-face et prit son balais pour remonter les escaliers. Trieste sortait à ce moment-là, en refermant doucement derrière lui. Mathilda se figea. Il passa à côté d'elle.

« - _Ne suis pas. _»

Il disparut. Elle se précipita dans la chambre.

« - Grand-mère ! »

La belladone était sur la commode. La vieille femme était allongée sur le lit, un mouchoir tâché d'écarlate noir sur le plancher. La petite s'approcha, le ventre noué. Il faisait très froid. Elle sursauta en poussant un cri strident. Grand-mère avait les yeux exorbités, la bouche ouverte, la gorge bleuie. Étranglée.

« - Cadabra ! »

Pas de réponse.

« - Oxypete ! »

Pas de réponse.

« - Cadabra ! Oxypete ! Quelqu'un ! »

Elle s'enfuit, courut à travers toute les pièces, se cognant aux meubles, la vue brouillée, elle ne voyait personne. La maison était vide, vide et froide. Le vent d'automne entrait par toutes les failles. Elle voulut trouver refuge auprès de ses parents, mais sur la photo, en un éclair traumatisant, le visage de Trieste souriait à côté de la mère. Mathilda se précipita dehors, enfourcha son balais et vola, le plus loin possible.

…

Trieste arriva bientôt à la route qui quittait la forêt en direction du village voisin. Les mains dans les poches, un coffret sous le bras, il essayait de mettre le plus de distance entre la petite et lui, sans se presser toutefois.

Son seul regret était de n'avoir pas pu brûler le corps. Cela aurait été incendier toute le manoir, et la petite par le même coup. C'était un principe, il n'aimait pas tuer les enfants. Il n'était pas un criminel, voyons ! Un honnête purificateur. Il ne fallait donc pas qu'il ait sur les mains le sang de l'innocente jeunesse. Façon de parler, dans tous les cas, il ne fallait pas que le sang de sorcière coule, c'était du poison. Il souffrait déjà trop de le sentir couler dans ses veines. Il fallait qu'il purge le monde pour purifier son être.

Ce sang de sorcière avait au moins un avantage. Il voyait les fantômes et savait lutter contre eux, en venir à bout. Il était _leur_ redoutable arme, qui minait de l'intérieur.

Un petit garçon marchait en sens inverse et s'arrêta à sa hauteur. L'étrange petit garçon portait un poncho qui le couvrait entièrement, sauf la tête. Le tout petit garçon le regardait droit dans les yeux.

« - Grâce à toi Mathilda deviendra forte. Elle te pourchassera quand elle en aura le pouvoir. »

Trieste ne se laissa étonner qu'une seconde, sentant qu'il fallait se méfier de cette petite créature comme de la peste. C'était à coup sûr un « shaman », ce petit démon.

« - Elle ne me trouvera que quand je reviendrai pour elle. »

Il se remit en route, désireux de s'écarter du petit démon.

« - Tu as peur de moi. Tu n'es pas si bête. »

Trieste s'arrêta et discrètement glissa la main dans sa poche…

« - Non. »

Cela se passa rapidement, douloureusement, les flammes de l'enfer anéantirent l'âme souillée, n'épargnant docilement qu'un coffret de vieux bois, qu'elles tendirent au shaman.

« - Finalement non, je ne te laisse pas partir. »

L'enfant reprit son chemin vers le manoir Matis.

« - Petit. »

…

Mathilda était recroquevillée aux pieds d'un arbre, la tête somnolente contre une racine rebondie. Jack était assis, adossée contre elle. La voûte de feuilles faisait un grillage à travers lequel passaient des rayons de soleil et de vent, une lumière froide comme une chaîne en or. Elle ne pleurait plus.

Ce qu'il s'était passé le matin s'était brouillé, un mauvais rêve, elle se demandait vaguement si c'était vraiment arrivé, trop brusque pour être réel. Trop petite pour réaliser. Elle ne savait même plus quand était le matin. Si elle se levait, et rentrait à la maison, Grand-mère serait là, et Cadabra, et Oxypete dans son arbre.

Elle rentra à pieds, balais à l'épaule, Jack volait, zigzaguait, danse de l'esprit à la dérive. Elle avançait sans hâte, pour imaginer plus longtemps le manoir telle qu'elle l'avait toujours connu. Quand vinrent les trois marches de la cour, elle fit une halte.

Puis elle s'élança, deux bonds, ouvrit la porte avec un grand fracas.

« - Je suis rentrééééééééééée ! »

Le son de sa voix n'osa pas se répercuter longtemps dans le couloir. Le cœur de Mathilda battait fort, espérant une réponse, encore une seconde, attend encore un peu, à la prochaine seconde, quelqu'un répondra, patiente un tout petit peu, plus... Sur le point d'éclater le silence, Mathilda sentit une présence au milieu du vide. Emplissant le vide, partout. Devant la salle à manger, sur le tapis, des lueurs chaudes dansaient.

Il y avait un feu dans la cheminée. Des flammes immenses. Un crépitement effervescent. Le foyer ronronnait comme une force de la nature qui veille. Jack tira la manche de la petite fille. Celle-ci se laissa porter comme dans un rêve, sans pensée, car elle aurait sans doute eu trop peur en songeant à ce qu'elle pourrait voir là-haut.

Rien. La pièce se vidait de sa chaleur, la vie s'effilait, comme le vent emporte le sable des rochers ; des traces brunes grimpaient au mur en tendant les bras vers le ciel. Les draps étaient froissés, légèrement brûlés. Mathilda ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé ; mais les larmes qui coulaient avaient compris que la mort était passée et qu'on ne pouvait plus se retourner.

Elle renifla. La porte de l'armoire était ouverte. Son regard se porta vers l'étagère la plus haute, là où s'alignaient les livres qu'elle devait lire quand elle serait grande. Elle connaissait la rangée de couvertures par cœur, pour l'avoir contemplé avec envie tant de fois. Les tranches se tenaient côte à côte, alternées, jaunies, éclaircies, grisées, foncées, par le temps, la poussière, l'usure. Il y en avait un qui n'était pas dans le bon sens.

Il était à l'horizontale, et ce n'était plus un livre. Du bois remplaçait les pages. Mathilda leva le bras, et, portée par son balais, elle s'empara du coffret, et de deux vieux bouquins : l'un s'intitulait Matis, l'autre portait ce mot mystérieusement attirant : Vaudou.

…

Halloween. La fête des morts. L'ombre de la petite Mathilda s'étirait sur le sol, forme démoniaque sur fond de flammes rougeoyantes. Boîte et livres ouverts à ses pieds. C'était le jour d'après, Grand-mère avait déjà été mise dans un coin silencieux de l'esprit. La toute jeune shamane ne pensait plus qu'à la vengeance,… et jamais elle ne laisserait ce feu s'éteindre.

Cape noire sur les épaules, chapeau pointu sur cheveux de feu, dehors c'est la nuit. Au village les gens vivent, s'amusent, déguisés, des fantômes errent. Elle survole, n'entend que des bribes de rires. Halloween. La fête des morts. Elle aussi elle vivrait.

La sorcière dans le ciel sombre partit d'un rire cristallin, des éclats de cristal coupant.

—


End file.
